Rebel
This was created by Reverb. Please do not copy or take credit for any concepts, coding, writing or artwork. Please do not edit this page in any way. ---- Appearance Blame it all on my roots I showed up in boots And ruined your black tie affair The last one to know The last one to show I was the last one You thought you'd see there Rebel is a tall and thin dragoness, majestic in her every move. She is all long limbs and perfectly curved muscles, with wings that drape like a cloak and a tail that hovers just above the ground. Her talons are rough and callous after years of working metal. Rebel’s scales are dark red, almost blood-like in hue. Her underbelly is a paler shade, slightly pink, and her long horns are a dull grey. She has an array of small white dots, the most notable under her eyes and along the outer edge of her wing. Rebel wears few adornments, but wouldn’t be caught dead without her blue bandanna. Her talons are covered small scars, nicks and scratches along the thin scales. Rebel wears the Pack’s mark. No, she flaunts it. It’s a line, white against red, that twists back and forth, straight and angular. Personality And I saw the surprise And the fear in his eyes When I took his glass of champagne And I toasted you Said honey we may be through But you'll never hear me complain Rebel is a reckless dragoness, quick to jump to conclusions. She has no sense of danger, and would leap off a cliff with a wing tied behind her back if she thought it was necessary to meet her goal. Rebel is loyal, and wouldn’t every betray the Pack. She is also a salesdragon at heart, and it’s painfully obvious in the way she speaks, pointing out scenarios that benefit her stand on something. Rebel is curious, and she weighs things pros vs cons. She’s a risk-taker, and she couldn’t careless about the status quo. She is always asking questions, but doesn’t always take the answer if she doesn’t like it. History 'Cause I've got friends in low places Where the whiskey drowns And the beer chases my blues away And I'll be okay I'm not big on social graces Think I'll slip on down to the oasis Oh I've got friends in low places Prehistory Rebel was hatched to a pair of SkyWIngs in Possibility, Feather and Electrum, in a quiet corner of town. They both had been soldiers in the War, and wanted an easy, quiet life in Possibility. Dragonethood Rebel’s early years were easy, just like her parents had wanted. She hated it. She was a reckless dragonet, chasing wolves and running through the marketplace. She thought Possibility boring, and took it upon herself to make it interesting. At 6, she was given a booth in the marketplace by her parents, in hopes it would keep her busy. Just a small one, selling trinkets and little things, that was, until she took interest in blades, and stocking her booth with the best she could find. Her parents weren’t as happy with this development, but Rebel loved it, and that kept her out of the streets and nearby forest, so just how bad could it be? Adulthood News got around about the array of beautiful blades for sale at the little red booth off to the side, and soon she was selling knifes and daggers to almost anyone who stepped talon in the marketplace. Then she started to draw the attention of the tax collectors. She hated the idea of the money she earned going to some queen, off in her palace getting rich off her hard work. She cut corners, living about how much she earned, and even attacked the collector at one point. At 8, she disappeared. Sure, she would go missing for a day or so, but she’d always come back. This time she didn’t. She left without looking back, headed for the legend she had heard whispered between shoppers. Pantala. Sure, there was a desert between her and her goal. Sure, there was an ocean after that. Sure, no one had ever com back, but she didn’t let that stop her. She made a pit stop in the little fishing town of Desert’s Shore, only planning to stay a few days to build up strength and stock up on food. Until she was approached by a scarred RainWing with metal knifes for claws. The dragon introduced herself as Cacao, and invited her to meet her ‘family’. Cacao led her to the Coyote Pack’s headquarters. Rebel was introduced to their leader, a NightWing named Astronomer, sister to their namesake, Coyote. She joined as a Warrior without hesitation. She is now a bladesmith in Desert’s Shore, where she can keep her money for herself, and is a dedicated Coyote, never doubting the hate toward the targets, and waiting for the chance to sink her blade into the neck of the SkyWing Queen. Relations Well I guess I was wrong I just don't belong But then I've been there before Everything's all right I'll just say goodnight And I'll show myself to the door Tourmaline “She’s nothing more then a glorified thief. I want to be the one to end her rule.” Freefall “She’s a traitor. No, wait, she is the definition of a traitor. She went sniveling back to the thief she calls ‘her majesty’.” Trivia * She has a southern accent. * She loves the sound of blades being sharpened. * Her father’s name, Electrum, is the alloy of gold and silver. Gallery RebelRH_-_ReverbtheDragon.png|Rough Headshot by myself RebelCloud.png|Headshot by Cloud of the IceWings! RebelforRevereb.jpg|Headshot by ModernTsunami1! Placeholder.png Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Other)